uninstall , the Machiavellian plan
by MaKy-Uchiha
Summary: "Estoy feliz hoy, he preparado un final para cada uno de los que me han robado tu atención.Documentare cada una de mis ejecuciones en mi diario personal." cap 2 subido, algo subidito de tono, pero los que viene lo serán mas
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic fugaz, cuando termine el resto, este dejará de ser un One-Shot, lo que esta en comillas y cursiva, es al canción traducida

* * *

><p><em>"Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, me escogiste como tu predilecto, siempre he creído que soy especial"<em>

- ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Kaito y desde hoy espero cantar mucho para ti mi master -

- Kaito, crearemos hermosa música juntos – me sonreíste y inocentemente te respondí de igual forma – de hoy en adelante serás mas que un programa para mi.

- ¿eso significa que soy especial? – me sonroje, avergonzándome de mi propia pregunta.

- por supuesto que lo eres KAITO.

_"pero en verdad, no soy el único al que crees especial ¿que necesito hacer para que me veas ami y solo ami"?_

- lo haces hermosamente Rin – le acariciaste la cabeza

- Master ¿y yo como lo hice? – mi cara enrojecida, nunca sabré si de rabia o vergüenza

- hablamos después Kaito, sabes que el horario de hoy indica que es el turno de Rin – sin prestarme mucha atención, mirabas tus letras – probaremos con esta ¿te parece? – te agachaste para estar a su altura.

- no, esa rola es mala – te sacó la lengua, a lo que tu solo sonreíste.

- entonces ¿por qué no escribimos una canción tu y yo juntos? – el rostro de la niñita se ilumino y rápidamente te sentaste en el piano, e improvisaste unas notas.

- master, quiero cantar algo mas animado esta vez – se sentó a tu lado y toco su propia melodía.

Yo esperaba que le dijeras "deberías ser respetuosa, como Kaito" yo nunca reprocharía algo que tu has hecho para mi, mi Master

- me gusta tu entusiasmo de hoy Rin, pero no te exaltes tanto – le acariciaste la cabeza.

- ¿cuanto falta para que termine la lección de Rin?, no puedo esperar a que comience la mía – tratando de sonar entusiasta, haber si lo notas.

- Kaito, por favor no interrumpas – noto en tu semblante que estas algo molesto

¿Es acaso mucho pedir que estés más pendiente de mí que de nadie más?

"_master, master, el hecho de ser un Vocaloid mas en esta casa es algo que no tiene sentido para mi"_

- ustedes saben que los quiero a todos por igual ¿verdad? – dijiste reuniéndonos.

- ¡Si! – respondieron los demás, pobres ilusos, no saben que el favorito soy yo

"_Master, yo solo seguiré pretendiendo ser un tonto que jamás se enoja, master"_

- el master dijo que fuimos los mejores el día de hoy Len – van los gemelos tomados de la mano, delante de mi, Rin se dio vuelta - ¿tu que piensas Kaito?

- aunque no creo que nos pueda decir mucho en términos profesionales – Len en tono de broma.

Río tratando de que suene lo menos fingido posible.

_"__nuestro canto no se volverá perfecto por si solo, no hasta que los milagros pasen, que nos encuentres y nos des la vida"_

Fallé en una lección, pero fuiste tan comprensivo…

- esta bien Kaito – me sonreíste, se sintió tan bien… - por que se que tu eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas, solo confía en ti mismo.

_"he tenido problemas para hacer que me tomes en cuenta ami y no a los otros"_

- para mi, todos ustedes son especiales y sepan que NO TENGO un favorito – le pusiste la mano en el hombro a Luka – pero has llegado de una forma muy potente al corazón de las personas Luka, y también al de tu master, lo haces muy bien a pesar de ser una novata – Luka te sonrío, pero su sonrisa no es tan verdadera como la que yo te doy cuando me felicitas.

_"ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que debo hacer para que me veas solamente a mi y a nadie mas"_

Estoy feliz hoy, he preparado un final para cada uno de los que me han robado tu atención.

Documentare cada una de las ejecuciones en mi diario personal.

* * *

><p>Listooo, espero haber captado bien la personalidad yandere de Kaito, me tardare años en publicar, pero lo haré tratando de llenar sus expectativas<p>

No quise poner la canción completa, se habría desviado del tema


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2, antes de lo previsto

Para este cap y, tal vez el resto del fic, quiero que piensen que los vocaloids pueden salir y entrar dela PCde sus masters. (Material no apto para sensibles)

"los hechos de esta historia son ficticios y no involucran gente real, a pesar de que puedan haber coincidencias, de las que por favor no quiero saber XDD"

_cursiva: paginas de diario_

* * *

><p>un horrible acidente había ocurrido en una cas alejada de la ciudad .<p>

un hombre, perdió una de sus piernas producto de la explosión, y tratando de salir por ayuda, la perdida de sangre hizo que cayera al piso, donde finalmente murió.

Un periodista de una pequeña revista se acercaba a la escena del crimen, donde un hombre había muerto, producto de la repentina explosión del cerebro de su computador.

Al entrar a la casa de clase media, vio y fotografío la silueta del hombre dibujada con tiza, en el lugar exacto donde lo habían encontrado.

Siguió caminando por aquel sitio, subió al segundo piso, en el ultimo escalón se tropezó, en su camino había un pequeño libro, mostrando la contraportada, el periodista tomó de esta forma el libro y leyendo con melancolía lo que habían escrito en este, se adentro en el mundo de un asesino, solo comprendido por sí mismo, o bien, por un psiquiatra.

_"he llegado hasta el limite._

_He terminado incluso con la vida de quien yo mas amaba y apreciaba en este mundo, un mundo que no podría creer lo que mis celos y envidia enfermizos me han llevado a hacer, para quienes en el pasado estuviesen en mi entorno, mis celos parecieran algo tierno, ¿Qué pensarían de ellos si vieran lo que he hecho?._

_Cuando trato de dormir en las noches, ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, pero esas cosas pasan en el mundo, por muy increíbles que suenen, y por más que yo juzgase a quienes cometían actos horrorosos, ahora soy yo el "enfermo depravado"._

_No se ya quien soy, ni que me llevó a hacer lo que hice, aunque si lo se, me parece increíble con mi recuperada lucidez, al repasar lo escrito por mi en este manchado diario, parece que esas cosas no estuvieran escritas por mi, hasta mi letra parece cambiar._

_Los últimos rostros y las ultimas palabras de quienes asesiné…"_

El periodista se detuvo ¿seria acaso homicidio múltiple, en vez de muerte accidental?, inmediatamente continuó.

_"… estarán grabadas en mi mente hasta el final de mis días, gracias a mi "genial" idea de fotografiar el antes y después de lo que hice, no creo ser capaz de lidiar con todo eso, sus gritos de auxilio e incluso un "TE AMO" por parte de una de "ellas" grabados en mi mente como mi castigo son demasiado para mí, pues en algún momento esas personas fueron mis queridos amigos._

_He estado escribiéndote a ti durante todo este corto pero tortuoso periodo, y ya que no estas más aquí, no tiene objeto hacerlo, a pesar de que ahora mismo lo hago._

_El lugar de donde vengo a explotado y tu ya no estas con migo, creo que yo mismo pondré fin a mi sufrimiento, me doy asco, soy egoísta, yo, elegiré morir por que sufro, a mis compañeros les arrebaté la felicidad que habían logrado._

_Sin más, me despido de ti mundo aunque debería pudrirme como tu en estos días._

_Estos días para mi no eres algo, eres alguien, no eres de todos, eres para mi, y he estado llamándote de otra manera, así que, adiós, Mi Master"_

El periodista salió del lugar con el librito escondido, la historia resolvería un caso que había sobrecogido a todo el país, y el ganaría millones y al fin tendría la fama que creía merecer.

* * *

><p>Fiin del cap 2, cortito pero conciso (al menos eso creo yo XDD) comentarios por favor gente :D<p>

de ahora en mas, creo que cambiare la clasificacion de edad del fic, este cap no estuva muy fuerte, pero prometo que el resto si lo serán.


End file.
